1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium, a test apparatus and a program. Particularly, the present invention relates to a recording medium recording thereon a program for a test apparatus including test modules that test device under tests, a test apparatus that tests devices under test and a program.
2. Related Art
Generally, a test apparatus that tests a DUT (device under test) has been known. The test apparatus includes test modules, a test head including thereon the test modules and a system controller.
A test module generates a test signal in accordance with a test pattern and outputs the generated test signal to a DUT. In addition, the test module captures an output signal outputted from the DUT in accordance with the test signal and compares the captured output signal with an expected value. Then, the test module determines whether the DUT passes/fails based on the comparison result.
The system controller executes an operation program and provides to the user a graphical user interface (GUI) to set the test pattern and the expected value and so forth, to test modules for example. Then, the system controller sets the test pattern and the expected value and so forth for each test module included in the test head in accordance with the input by the user.
The test apparatus may include thereon test modules provided by any person (third party vendor) other than the manufacturer of the test apparatus. In this case, the test apparatus executes the operation program provided by the third party vendor, and provides to the user the GUI for the setup unique to the third party vendor which causes the user to set the test pattern and the expected value and so forth to the test modules.
However, when the operation programs of the various vendors different from each other are provided to the user, the user should have to selectively use each program, so that the user work has been increased.